


I Forget ~ A Listing Poem

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Listing Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: A listing poem based off of my memory to always lose track of everything it’s tried to keep.Originally Posted 4/18/17





	I Forget ~ A Listing Poem

to read my books every morning.  
to write a few sentences at night.  
to turn in overdue assignments.  
the reason I write.

to keep up with family.  
to reconnect with friends.  
to pray for the dying.  
the reason I love.

to parrot racial stereotypes.  
to cloak my Black beauty.  
to obey White Americans.  
the reason I work.

to accept unequal pay.  
to fight for human rights.  
to preserve my environment.  
the reason I retaliate.

to ignore the negative.  
to always praise myself.  
to keep pushing forward.  
the reason I exist.


End file.
